my best friend's brother
by CSandBellarke
Summary: This story starts with a young woman named Emma Swan and her best friend Liam Jones. They have been best friends for a long time now and all she wants is to find love and not with Liam because she is not attracted to him but no one said about his brother Killian Jones.
1. first meet

This story starts with a young woman named Emma Swan and her best friend Liam Jones. They have been best friends for a long time now and all she wants is to find love and not with Liam because she is not attracted to him but no one said about his brother Killian Jones.

One day Emma goes to Liam house and instead of Liam opening the door Killian does and all she can say is " umm ummm"

" can I help you"

" umm umm, yes is Liam here"

" yeah come on in"

" umm thank you" and she walks in still having trouble speaking but she trys. Liam comes downdown and sees that Emma is really uncomfortable just sitting there in silence. Liam says " you ready to go" she shakes her head yes and darts out of the room.

" that your girlfriend Liam"

" No she is my best friend you know i don't date my best friends" and he walks out to catch up with Emma.


	2. the Questioning

Emma and Liam go to the bar that her other best friends owns called Roni's and Rob's. Emma and Regina the one who owns the bar have been friends for as long as Emma can remember but to her, she is closer to Liam than anyone else.

" so Emma how did you like my brother" Liam says with a smile like he knows something.

" what do you mean" Emma knew ehat he ment but didnt want to say right then and there.

" you know what I mean, do you like him" he knew she did because she was so uncomfortable when he came down she didn't even say goodbye she just walked out and he knows that she never does that unless she likes someone.

" umm I- umm uhh he's nice" she couldn't say anything else, she couldn't say that he was the hottest guy she ever seen because she said that she didn't think that Liam was attractive at all, but if she told him that she thought his brother was, it would brake his little heart.

Liam didnt say anything but Regina did, Regina knew that she was hiding something so did Liam but he didn't want to say anything to make her uncomfortable and make her run out because of it but Regina didn't care she wanted Emma to say what was on her mind.

" so in what way is he nice?"

" he's nice i only said hi to him i didn't say anything else" Emma knew what Regina was doing and she was going to stop it before it started.


	3. the unexpected visit

Regina wanted to say something else but Liam told her not to without really telling her not to. A few minutes later Killian walks in and notices that Emma and Liam are there and she just looks down and try to protend he wasn't there.

" Hey Liam and hello Emma i didn't know you come here" he smiles just to get Emma's reaction and he got what he wanted.

" yeah our friends own this place"

" Really I did not know that and why haven't I met your girlfriend before, oh, I mean your best friend?" he knows what he said then he said it anyway.

" because I knew what you would have said, you would have said she was my girlfriend throughout our friendship, and then I would have punched you in the face, and then it would have caused a huge thing, and I didn't want that, so I kept her away from you" Liam new that Killian would have made fun of him because he's friends with a girl actually best friends with a girl. That's why you kept him away from her for so long and he knew that she might have already fall in love with him since she met him, he thinks that will already happen.

" I would have not you're just exaggerating I would have been totally nice" he knew he was lying to Liam, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get the truth out of Liam, if Liam really did have feelings for Emma, it seems like he actually didn't well, maybe did not anymore.


	4. getting a long

" yeah, right, I know you you would have made me look like an idiot, and she wouldn't even be my friend. That's why you kept her away from you for a reason." Liam knew the Emma would have fell for him, that's why he kept him away from her but now he thinks it will happen anyway.

"I would have been nice to her, but I would have made fun of you, because you're my brother, yeah, you're my older brother, but so what I still get to tease you."Killian knows that he will like him a, but what he doesn't realise said he'll like her so much Killian knows that he will like him a, but what he doesn't realise said he'll like her so much that his brother will hate him.

" ok, whatever, little brother." Liam says little brother just to annoy him because Killian hates it When Liam calls him little, he always corrects him, saying it's younger, but he doesn't care.

Killian sits next to Emma and starts talking to her and she just can not stop starring at him,but its like Killian doesn't notice that she is until he says " what"

" nothing just that your eyes are more blue then Liams, and here i was thinking that Liam had the bluest eyes" she smiles and looks at Liam eho is looking at Regina trying to tell her to have them go but she doesn't do anything at all.

" well thank you, you are the most beautiful woman I have seen in a long time" all Emma can do is blush and Killian notices it and smiles then says " did I just make the Emma Swan blush"

" n-no I'm not blushing not at all" she stutters and he give her a look witch she can't help but laugh

" whats so funny luv"

" nothing, nothing at all" he knows she is lying but he doesn't care and deep inside he feels something, something he hasn't felt in a long time...he feels love.


	5. Finally it's real

The last time Killian Jones ever felt love it was with a woman named Milah and she broke his heart. He found her in HIS bed with another man and tried to give her another chance but a week later he finds her with 2 more men in HIS bed. He past it, it doesn't hurt him anymore, he just realized that it doesn't hurt when he is talking to her and he thinks that she might be the one but he's not sure.

" luv tell me whats so funny" he really want to know but she wont tell him because she knows Liam is watching them. " why won't you tell me luv" all Emma is doing is laughing non stop and Liam notices it and just laughs with her because he knows ehat she is laughing about. " is there something I just don't understand, or is this just a inside joke I don't know what the bloody hell is going on"

" nothing I promise it's just I-I" she can't speak, she's laughing so hard, but then something else happens.

" I have to go I'll see you around." Liam says and walks out of the bar.

" now will you tell me what's so funny?"

" Liam was looking at me like he knew something was going on, which there wasn't, and there was as little inside joke that me and him had when we were younger, so I was just laughing about that, nothing else I promise." she told him it was something that Liam did or said, but it wasn't, she was thinking of her last kind of date with her ex and how it ended horribly, and then she was thinking she's at the same bar with a man that she barely knows, but it's not going horribly, Not at all.

" right? Like, I will believe that Liam would do that and have an inside joke at the same time, because I know Liam, and he wouldn't do that." he didn't believe her, he knew something was up, and he was going to get to the bottom of it if that was the last thing he'll do.

" you don't believe me, why won't you believe me?" Emma knew why he didn't believe her, and he was right not to believe her.

" I'll show you why I don't believe you." than Killian leans down and kisses Emma, and all she can do is kiss him back.


	6. Wondering

Emma doesn't know what to do after he kissed her but after he kissed her Killian left the bar without a word and Regina looks over at her and says " what was that?"

" I don't know help me, I don't know, she just leaned in and I didn't know what to do. So I kissed him back my bad person." Emma didn't know what to say, she was confused, she wasn't sure if she was a bad friend to Liam, if she was, she wanted to take it back, but deep down, she didn't want to take it back at all.

" no, your not a bad person Liam would understand if you told him I think, and I don't know how to tell you, but I think he really liked it, look on your face after she kissed me, you guys looked at each other, it looked like you guys loved each other, it was weird." Regina knew that she liked him and she knew that Killian liked her. Regina knew more about Emma, then Emma knew about, and she knew a lot about Killian. Yeah. Regina met Killian before, but she knew right from the start when she met Killian the Emma would like him, maybe even more than she did.

A week goes by Emma hasn't seen Killian ever since he kissed her, she kept wondering.' should I call him, I should call him I think I should go over there, but what if Liam opens the door, what would I say going over there'. And that she did, she went over to Liam's and Killian's house. She walked right up to the door and rang the doorbell. Killian, open the door. Her heart was like, thank God, but her words weren't.

" can I help you luv you want me to go get my brother?"

" no, I want to see you, can we talk." he shook his head yes and let her in. They sat down on the couch, not saying anything to each other. Than one of them got the guts to say something.

" you haven't spoke to me, I was confused. I was thinking, maybe we could talk about stuff like what happened at the bar, a week ago" He knew what she was talking about and he didn't know what he felt because it has been so long since he felt that way.


	7. confronting

Killian didn't know how to respond to what she said so he just shuck his head yes like he understood what she was saying. The thing is that he doesn't know what the kiss ment. All he knew was that he wanted to do it again.

" yeah what do you want to talk about exactly" he was trying to stall and catch her off gard. He was hoping it would work.

" Is Liam home i want to make sure he isn't" he look at her like 'why is she wondering if Liam is home'

" let me check and see if he is upstairs" and he got up from his seat to go look upstairs and than yelled " LIAM you here!!" the was no answer so he went upstairs to check Liams room and he wasn't there so he went back to the living room to talk to Emma. " He's not here what did you want to talk about"

" what did it mean?" she saw that Killian was confused but she hoped that he would get what she was trying to say.

" what do you mean luv" he didn't know what she ment by what did it mean he was thinking she was going to come right out to say how she feels.

" I mean what did the kiss mean?" Emma looks up at Killian eith a surprise look like he wasn't expecting her to say that.


	8. The truth

" I mean what did the kiss mean?" Emma looks up at Killian with a surprise look like he wasn't expecting her to say that, but actually he was. He was expecting their conversation to be about the kiss they shared.

" I don't know what it ment all i know is that I enjoyed it," he couldn't say anything else in that moment.

" if you saying that I didn't enjoy it because I did it's just I wanna know what it meant before anything else goes further, I'm best friends with your brother and if something happens with us, if there is an us, I don't want Liam to suffer for it or any of our friends." at that moment Emma wanted to be something with him but she didn't know how or if they were to be something how she would tell Liam.

" no luv. That's not what I'm saying. I know you enjoyed it because you kissed me back. And just me, luv, I do really like you, but if there's something there, I don't want Liam to kill me because he will, because he's very protective of you." he wanted something to be there, he hoped something would be there, but he didn't want his brother to kill him because his brother liked Emma more than a friend and Killian knew that he did it's just his brother wont admit it, he wouldn't admit anything to him. Killian continued " Liam is one of the only people I know that says he's best friends with someone that he has feelings for" than Killian thought to himaelf for a minute than said in his head ' did I just say that out loud'.

" what did you just say?" Emma heard what he said but wasnt sure is she heard it right so thays why she asked. Killian didn't know what to say he had no words. Emma continued " Liam is the only person you know that says he's best friends with someone that he's what?" Killian couldn't answer he just didn't want to make anything worse. They were silent for a while that Emma said " Killian answer me now!!"

" Liam is in love with you and he won't admit it because your not attracted to him" Killian bit his toung than Liam walks into the door and all Emma is do os looking at Killian with her mouth open wide unable to speak.


	9. The truth part 2

" what is going on" Liam walks in and says yhan he looks at Emma than says " i didn't know you were here you should have told me" all Emma is doing at this point is looking at Killian and not saying a word. " Emma you OK" Emma looks up at him with a face that he was worried about.

" your what" Liam looked confused he didn't know what she ment. " your in love with me?" than Liam looks up at Killian hiding his face under his jacket trying to not be there but he is.

" Killian what did you say" Liam is mad now and no one can calm him down but Emma and he is not talking to Emma right now he is talking to his brother. " what did you say Killian" he really upset now and all Killian is doing is sitting there waiting for Emma to say somethinh, but she didn't.

" Liam I made him tell me thats why your so protective of me because your in love with me" she was look at Liam with every part of her soul if that is possible. Liam didn't say anything he just stood there.

" what are you doing here anyway"

" answer me first is that why your protective over me" she was not answering any of his unless he answered hers.

" it was" that all Liam said he couldn't go further he just wanted to go to bed and wash this day off of him but he knows he can't.

" what do you mean it was" she was so mad and upset she just wanted to next to Killian but she doesn't want Liam to find out the rest of their conversation they had.


	10. The truth part 3

" I mean it was when we first met and i loved you but i got over it now i protected you because your like a sister to me now" he knew Emma was freaked out but he wanted it to be better now but he didn't know how.

" are you sure that there is no feelings" she wasn't sure if she should trust him or not.

" have I lied before" he wanted her to believe him so he is trying his hardest.

" well you never told me you loved me i had to hear it from Killian and Killian ill see you tomorrow. I have to go see Regina" and she picked up her stuff and left the Jones brothers house.

" why was Emma here" Liam started asking Killian questions that he did not want to answer, so he didn't.

" i don't know why do you want to know" Killian knew this would make him mad and it did.

" yes you do now tell me why was she here"

" why do you want to know she is not your girlfriend so" killian wanted to make him mad and it worked, Liam was getting really mad at Killian because he wouldn't tell him anything.

" I want to know, because she's my friend now tell me why was she here?" Liam is officially really upset with Killian, but killing and keeps on making a mad until he tells him what he wants to hear.

" she is here to see me happy now." Killian knew this would make him mad than anything else, that's why he did it.

" she what?"

" she came to see me, and we talked that's all that happened, and then I told her that you're in love with her. And then that's when you walked in the room."

" you sure that's all that happened? Cause I know you, you can go a little overboard."

" I think you're talking about yourself, I don't influence things, I just followed them if it happens to come my way, but you didn't, all we did is talk about what happened a week ago, which I'm not going to mention because I want her to tell you and not me."

They sat in silence for 2 hours, and then there was a knock at the door. Liam gets up and answers it, it's Emma, why is Emma back at the Jones brothers house? She looked at Liam for a second and it looked like she wanted to speak with Killian, not Liam.

" can I please talk to Killian, please?" she asked Liam and he looks back at his brother with disgust.

" yeah, I'll let you guys talk outside" then he opens the door more to let Killian out to the front patio.

" what did you want to talk to me abou" before he could finish his sentence Emma reaches up, brings his neck down and kisses him as hard as she could. " Umm" Killian blinks like he was so surprised that she did that he didn't know what to do.

" you want to know why I did that." Killian nodded his head, yes and she said " I did it because I really like you, I know I was just over here talking to you and" Killian Inyerupts her and leans down and kisses her some more.


	11. It happened

" Are you sure you want to this luv" They want to be together but Killian wasn't sure if she was sure that she wanted to do that because she is best friends with Liam.

" yes I'm 100% sure I want to this with you" when Emma said that Killian smiled and kissed her one more time before she lefted and he went inside to his brother.

" what did she want" Liam asked

" nothing she thought she lefted something here but I remembered that she got everything the first time" Liam believed him and they went thier separate ways for the rest of the night.

Emma met up with Killian 2 nights later after she went there the 2nd time. He bought her a bracelet with her name in graved on the back of the heart. " Killian its beautiful but I" Killian cut her off

" I wanted you to have something so even if I'm not there with you, I am with you all the time, and I want nothing in return."

" Killian I-I" she had no words she only could smile and kiss him on the cheek. " you know my lucky bracelet I have" Killian nodded " well I want you to have it and I don't want you to say no because of Liam because who cares what he thinks"

" OK thank you" Emma nodded and Killian left the bar to go home. When he got home he found Liam and Milah sitting in the living room. " Liam can I talk to you please in the other room alone" Liam follow him into the other room. " what is she doing here"

" she's here for you" Killian face was like he wished he never left the bar.

" do you know what she did to me" he wanted to kill his brother because he knows he told him what Milah did but he guessed that Liam forgot.

" you found her in bed with another man by accident"

" not just that I found her in MY bed multiple different times with multiple different men" Killian was really mad and he wanted to tell Liam that he is with Emma but he couldn't.

" it wasn't really that bad, was it" Killian nodded and looked at him like ' you should have known that'. " I can't make her leave now she wants to talk to you"

" no I dont want to talk to her, she hurt me and it kills me every time I see her" Killian just wanted to be with Emma and kiss her and hold her and never see Milah again... did that happen no he also wanted to tell Emma how much he loves her but he doesn't think that thier relationship ship has lead to that yet.

" what do you want me to say"

" I dont know but say something to make her leave " Liam nodds and goes to talk to Milah. A few minutes later Liam comes back and says " she wont leave unless you talk to her" Killian wasn't happy all he wanted was Milah to be gone forever and him and Emma to be happy together.

" ok I guess I'm talking to her" Killian was really up set but if he wanted her out he had to talk to her. " Milah what are you doing here" Killian asked with a angry tone.

" first you dont have to be so angry and second Liam called me and said that you were missing me" Killian wanted to put his foot up her ass but he didn't.

" well I don't" Killian just wanted her leave him alone for good but he thinks it will be harder than he wants.

" why would Liam say you were" she was nagging him she knew he didn't want her there but she wanted to talk to him.

" well he was wrong I'm with someone and I'm happy so I don't need you in my life again" he continued " not again not after what you did to me and try to lie about, and its to late to apologize"

" well than I'll leave" than Milah left she without a word. Killian was so relieved when she left thab was a knock at the door and Killian heart start beating out of his chest. Liam open the door and it was Emma standing out on the front patio.

" Luv what are you doing here" Killian said and he looked at her than his brother.

" Liam, can you give us a second" Emma said and Liam nodded and went upstairs.

" what is it, is something wrong Luv" Killian was confused because he didn't know why Emma was there because he just saw her about an hour before.

" umm I-I" Emma starts crying she cant stop all Killian does is hold until she stops. A couple hours later Liam comes down and See's Emma being held by Killian.

" Emma whats wrong"

" Leave her be she's had a long day" Killian says to Liam and Liam leaves yhe house to go to the bar and see Regina. " Emma you okay" she nodds her head and turns to face him. " you want to tell me what happened"

" umm my ex from 2 years ago came into the bar. When I was there, I was talking to Regina about me picking up a few hours there for some extra money. He comes in starts yelling at me for no apparent reason, then almost chokes me until I stopped breathing the only way he would stop was because Regina called the police, and Robin punched him in the face and he left".

" Emma why didn't you tell me earlier." he's worried about her, he wanted her to be safe. That's why she had a bruise across her neck. He didn't know how she got it but he figured it was something she accidentally spilled it on herself, so he didn't worry about it until now.

" I couldn't speak, I was terrified, he would find me and kill me".

" Emma as long as I'm here you won't get hurt. You should have called me, I would have been there in 2 seconds flat". He looked at her like he wanted to kill the man who did this because he did, but he calmed himself by looking into her eyes. Then he leans down and kisses her softly she returns the favor, kissing him back. She smiles softly at him, then he asks " what's his name".


	12. Protective

" What's his name" Killian said again after the first time when Emma didn't answer.

" I will only tell you if you promise not to go after him". Killian nodded his head and she began " his name is Neal I was with him a couple of years ago but he never got in contact with me until now when he came into the bar" Killian began to angry he couldn't calm down until Emma put her hand on his chest and said " you promised, please calm down at least it wasn't as bad as when we were together" Killian's face when she said that.

" how bad was it when you were together" Killian asked and he was not happy.

" it was a long time ago it doesn't matter anymore, he went to jail for 10 months for it" Killian than got up from the couch and when to his computer.

" what his last name" he asked Emma but she said nothing. Killian looked at her and asked again " what's his last name"

" why look him up now it's not going to do anything" Emma was looking at Killian trying to get him to listen to her.

" I can see if he has been arrested in the past 2 years" Emma thought about this for minute than she looked at Killian.

" His last name is Cassidy, Neal Cassidy" Emma said and than kissed the top of his head.

" thank you, I just want you to be safe" she nodded her head like she understood and than he leans down yo kiss her but she stops him. " what's wrong luv" he asked with a loving tone.

" I want to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out, promise me you wont freak out"

" I promise" Killian said without braking eye contact with Emma. " What is it luv"


	13. They quick plan

" Emma, whatever it is you can tell me, what is it" Killian's voice got quiet. He was worried it was something bad, but he thought wrong because it was something actually really good.

" I love you" Killian can't help but smile and he lifted her off her feet instead of kissing her, and she smiled half way into a part of it and she stopped the kiss for a minute and said " you might not be ready to tell me back but-"

Killian interrupts her " I love you too, luv" she smiles and hops into his lap and he asks " want to go to my room"

" you think you're going to get lucky, don't you" she smirks at him when he raises his one eyebrow like he always does.

" oh, I'm depending on it." he kisses her some more and then she guys them up the stairs.

" wait, what about your brother, he could walk in at any moment."

" would it make you happy if I ask him how long he's gonna take" Emma nodds her head and lays on Killian's chest until Liam responded.

Killian: When are you going to be home?

Liam: About hour and a half.

Killian: K see you than.

Killian looks down at Emma and says " they have an hour and a half." she smiles up at him and tackles his face with her mouth and they go into the bedroom and dont come out until they here Liam open the front door.

" shit we lost track of time he is down stairs, if he me up here, he will figure out we are together."

" not if I keep them distracted in the kitchen long enough for you to sneak out the front door." Killian smiles at Emma as she nodds and gathers her things and starts getting dressed.

" Killian you home" Liam calls up the stairs.

" yeah I'll be right down" Emma is dressed before Killian even has his shirt on and she waits for him to be fully dressed before she waits in the hall. " Damn your bloody quick" Killian says before they leave the bed room.

Killian makes sure Liam is in the kitchen before he even goes down stairs, Once he knows he is in the kitchen, Killian gives Emma a quick goodbye kiss and he goes down stairs to talk to his brother so Emma can sneak out.


	14. Getting ready

" Hey brother why don't we invite Emma to have dinner with us tonight" Liam asks as soon as he sees Killian come into the kitchen. Killian gives his brother a look like its not a good idea.

" why tonight, why not any other night like tomorrow" Killian didn't want to invite Emma to dinner that night because he was planning on taking her out on a date, a surprise date.

" because I want to do it tonight, why are you acting like this, is it because you don't like Emma or something" At that moment Killian wanted to fight back in words saying that he and Emma are together and that he was planning on taking her out on a surprise date tonight, but than he realized he cant.

" no I like her she is nice but she told me she is gonna be busy tonight and if I was you I would make a meal for one because I'm gonna be out tonight" Liam looked at him like ' you must be kidding' but he just nodded his head and went to the other room.

Killian:** R U busy tonight?**

Emma:** No, why?**

Killian: **Good, I'll pick U up at **7.

Killian:** wear something nice.**

Emma: **ok, were are we going **

Emma:** I don't understand**

Killian: **U will see**

Emma was so confused but she just went with it. she went to her closet to look for something to wear. she didn't know what to wear so she pulls out her phone and calls her other best friend Ruby. " what should I wear on a date" Emma asks Ruby over the phone.

" why do you want to know, wait are you going on a date" Ruby squeals over the phone like a 5 year old child.

" yes I am going on a date but no one knows we are dating and we are going to keep it that way for a while" Emma was hoping that Ruby will understand and not get mad.

" ok but do I know this person like as a friend or something" Ruby wasn't mad she understood that she and whoever she is seeing is just not ready to go public.

" Liam knows him pretty well but like I said before he doesn't know that we are dating" Emma found herself between 2 outfits and she couldn't figure out what one to wear so she asks Ruby " should I wear a dress or slacks"

" a dress duh, you never wear dresses and I think whoever your going on a date with would agree with and say you look amazing in a dress, Also where are you going" Emma knew Ruby would say dress and she puts it on.

" to be honest I don't know he wouldn't tell me, Ruby I have to go he will be here any minute, bye" and she hangs up the phone and waits in the living room for Killian to get there.


	15. The Date part 1

10 minutes later there is a knock at the door so Emma gets up from where she is sitting and opens it... it's Killian at the door.

" luv you look... beautiful"

" and you look.."

He interrupts her saying " I know, you teady to go" she looks up at him and all she can do is smile.

" yes but where are we going" she asks him as they are leaving her apartment.

" its a surprise for you and i hope you will like it" he smiles at her and than takes her hand as they walk to the restaurant.

When they get there all she can do os smile because he remembered what her favorite restaurant was other than Granny's. They find a table and gets them some drinks.

All of the sudden Emma's smile turns into a fear look. She knew the Killian would be productive because he is a detective and he would do anything to protect her but she hoped that he didn't see her so freaked out at that moment... but he did

" what's wrong luv" he asks with eorry in his voice.

" Nothing" she lied and he knew it but he didn't want to pish her.

" are you sure its nothing luv" he was worried about her and he just wanted her to be okay.

" actually, no remember when ivyold you a little bit about Neal" she asks. He nods his head and she continued " well I just saw him over there at the next table and he knew it was me sitting here because he look right at me".

**A/n My first time eith this part but I hope you enjoyed it and i know its a little short but i want you to want more so this will be continued.**


	16. The Date part 2

Killian looked at her like he was saying ' _everything will be ok'_ than she said " I'll just ignore him I don't want to ruin this night" she felt bad that he was there she didnt want to ruin what was right in front of her.

" if you want to go, we can" Emma didn't want to but at the same time she did.

" No, I know you were very excited to take me here" if he wanted to stay so did she.

" Hey I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you, I'm happy" Emma almost started crying happy tears and he knew she felt the same way because she was the one who told him she loved him first.

" Ok can we because I know the face he is making means and he is thinking of coming over here" she started shaking and Killian grabbed her hand to calm her down. It works until she see's him get up and starts heading towards her.

" Come on let's go" Killian says when he see's Neal heading towards them. Right before they can get through the door Neal gets to them first.

" Emma I didn't know you come here" he was acting like he hasn't seen her since they broke up witch was a lie.

" yes you did now let me go out" she was scared and she wanted to go home and be in Killian's embrace.

" its been so long lets catch up" Neal didn't seem to notice Killian standing there until killian clear's his throat. " Emma who is your friend"

" let me out" she said and she looks up at Killian who is trying to calm her down. Neal grabs her wrist and hold on " Neal let go and leave me alone" Emma wanted him to disappear off the face of the earth.

" Emma tell me who your friend is" he was squeezing harder and she tried to get away but he wouldn't let her go.

" The lass said to let her go so you better let her go, mate" Killian says with anger and than he looks down toward Emma and saw he let her go and they left the restaurant.


	17. meet up with friends

The next day Emma gets a text from another one of her friends Ruby.

**Ruby: Hey Em its been a while. Just checking up how are you.**

**Emma: Hey yeah its been a while but I'm good, how are you.**

**Ruby: good, lets meet up at Regina's bar tonight.**

**Emma: ok, what time.**

**Ruby: 7pm see you there.**

**Emma: ok, see you there.**

Emma went on with her day at work. She worked as a bills bonds person and the other day she salved a hand full of case's, and now she has a whole bunch of paper work.

Around 6:30pm Emma gets home and starts getting ready to go to Roni's to meet Ruby. Ruby was one of Emma oldest friend, Ruby's Grandmother took Emma in when she was young. After high school Emma and Ruby grew apart.

At 6:40pm Emma arrives at the bar, she knows she's early but its better to be early than late. Regina is working and she see's Emma walk in and sit like she was waiting for someone.

" who are you waiting for" Regina asks as she walks toward her.

" Ruby" Emma says as soon as Regina stoped talking. The one person who knows about her and Killian is Regina and she is afraid that Ruby will try to set her up or ask about her dating life.

" why do I get the feeling that you don't want to see her" Regina says as she is sitting down.

" because you're the only one who knows about me and Killian and I'm afraid that she will somehow set me up or get it out of me" Emma says as she see's Ruby enter the bar.

" Emma, hey, how have you been" Ruby says as she walks toward the table. Than Emma also see Mary Margaret come up to the table with Ruby.

" umm- I've been good, umm- Mary Margaret what are you doing here" Emma asks as soon as she see's Mary Margaret.

" well Ruby invited me because we haven't talked in a while as well and she said that she was meeting you here tonight and I had the night off" Mary Margaret said as she sits next to Ruby.

" oh ok" Emma says a little uncomfortable. They sit there in silence for a few minutes than Ruby gets up to get some drinks.

" ok, you guys have been sitting here and saying nothing, come on say something" Regina said as she brings the drinks to the table.

" Fine I'll start, Em are you seeing anyone" Ruby asks.

_' Shit' _Emma thought as she heard Ruby say that. " uhhmm- uhh- skip question"

" No no no, tell us" Mary Margaret says as she is listening now.

" I don't wanna" Emma says as she's try to hide her face. Than Killian walks into the bar and see's Emma uncomfortable.

" Emma, you ok" Killian says as he walks toward the table.


	18. Girls night

" yeah I'm fine Killian, uhh, Killian this is Ruby and Mary Margaret, Ruby, Mary Margaret this is Killian" Emma says with a jitter in her voice.

" Nice to meet you both" Killian says after Emma stoped talking.

" you to, Em plz tell us, are you dating someone" Ruby says when she turned her attention to Emma.

" I don't want to say, I may or may not be dating someone, if I am, I'll tell you on my own time, but if I'm not than don't dwell on it" Emma finally says when she gets annoyed with them.

The two girls back off but they think that Emma and Killian might be involved with each other or something like that. Ruby goes over to Killian and starts talking to him in a flirtatious way to see if Emma has a reaction.

" so Killian, what do you do for a living" Ruby says touching his hand. He flinches trying to figure out what she is up to.

Killian moves his hand and says " I'm a detective" and looks over to where Emma was sitting with Mary Margaret.

" isn't that a dangerous job" Ruby says moving closer to him making him move more away from her.

" Yeah sometimes but its worth it, also sometimes i run into Emma because she switched departments and came to mine" Killian said getting annoyed by Ruby.

" Emma never told me what she does, is she a detective like you" Ruby says almost on top of him.

Killian moves and says " no she is a bills bonds person and she works with the same department as me" and he gets up to talk to Emma.

He walks up to Emma and Mary Margaret gives him a look like she knew something but she didn't. " Hey umm- I didn't think you were coming here" Emma says as he approached the table.

" yeah well my brother is at home with his friend so i decided to come to say hi to Regina" Killian says as he sits next to Emma. " what are you doing here"

" Girls night" Emma says while look deeply into his eyes.

" I didn't mean to intrude" he says with an apologetic voice

" you didn't, you never do" she smiles up at him and he smiles back still looking at each other deeply.

" I don't mean to interrupted but is there something going on between you guys" As soon as Emma heard Mary Margaret say that she snapped out of her trance.

" what" she asks knowing what she said than she looks back at Killian. Ruby come back to the table interested in ehat her answer will be.

" is there something going on between you guys" she says again making herself clear.

Emma looks up at Killian and he nodds like ' tell them they are going to find out anyway' and she nodds back. " ok, you win, me and Killian are together but no one knows other than Regina"

" I knew it, as soon as he walked in all your attention went to him" Ruby says. Emma felt herself blush but stopped it before it was noticeable.

" please keep this to yourselfs because Liam doesn't know and if he found out he will kill Killian" Emma says looking back at Killian with a smile and putting her hand on his.

" we will but can i at least tell David" Mary Margaret asked.

" No!, don't tell David because you know how protective he is and I think he might scare Killian ti death" Emma said with a concerned voice.

" he's not that bad, is he" at that point a Emma was doing was nodding her head over and over again.

\--At midnight--

" I'mma goin to get going" Emma says as she gets up to head toward the door.

" I'll come with you, Luv, its getting late" Killian says as he getting up with her. Killian walks Emma home and he doesn't want to leave but he knows if he doesn't go home his brother with be worried.

" Thank you for walking me home" Emma says as they reach her door.

" of course, Luv, I'm not going to let you walk alone at night" he says making her turn towards him.

" you're sweet" she says as he grabs her face and pulls her into a kiss goodnight.


	19. not a chapter plz read

**I know I have been not posting and I'm sorry but I have been dealing with some stuff like sickness,bbut i feel better now...anyway I wanted to let you know that im going to be working the rest of this weekend to get out as many chapters as possible.****I have also been busy with school and the drama that comes with it. My best friend and my other friend are angry at another and I'm being put in the middle...anyway I want you to know that im sorry and I'm doing everything i can to get you long chapters and as many as possible.****plz like and follow me with love from the bottom of my heart LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!**


	20. the unexpected visit (06-18 04:06:16)

When Emma got inside all she did was lean against the door and smiled. She was smiling because she was happy that she had someone like Killian.

**Emma's P.O.V**

I got home and all that was running through my mind was Killian, one thing was that I don't understand why he was at the bar when he knew I was going to be there.

I think that me and Killian should tell people that we are together but at the same time I don't.

I got ready for bed, after I took a shower there was a knock at my door, so I got up to answer it. It was Killian, why is he back here even though he droped me off an hour ago.

"Hey, what are you doing back here" I asked him as I opened the door.

"I needed to see you and do this..." he says as he pins me to the wall and kisses me.

"...wow..." I said as we pulled apart, "that was..." I couldn't even describe how wonderful that kiss was.

"Amazing" He says and I nod my head. He leans in to kiss me again and I didn't stop him and the next thing I know is that I'm putting my legs around his waist and he carrying me to the bed.

**Killian's P.O.V**

After our adult fun we fell asleep,she was in my arms and I didn't want to let her go.I know that im falling in love with her but is he with me..?

I hope she is and I hope Liam when he finds out won't be mad at me because this is his best friend that I'm falking in love with here. Liam is very protective over Emma and especially with me because he thinks it was my fault Milah cheated on me, that I led her to do it but I didn't.

I just hope he wont try to take my swan away from me. I watch as she sleeps in my arms, I know now that I'm in love with her and I don't want to loose her no matter what.

"good morning, have you been watching me sleep" she asks when she wakes up.

"morning Luv, and maybe" I says pulling her closer to me if possible.

**Emma's P.O.V**

"Do you want to order breakfast or should I make it" I ask Killian as I get up.

"Or I can make breakfast for you"

"You dont have to"

"I want to" I nod as he gets up to make breakfast for the both of us. I get my phone out and see that I have 5 texts from Liam...

**L: Hey do you know where Killian is**

**L: if you do plz let me know**

**L: I have to tell you something can you meet me at Granny's at 12:00pm tomorrow.**

**L: If thats okay with you**

**L: Hope to see you there**

I look back up at Killian as he puts the plates on the table and has me come sit down.

"whats wrong, Luv" He asks.

**A/n sorry a little short but I wanted to at least get one chapter of this story out today. Hope you like it. LOVE YOU ALL TONS**


	21. The meeting at Granny's

**Emma's P.O.V**

"whats wrong luv" he asks.

"nothing just that he wants me to meet him at Granny's at noon. He said he didn't know where you were, and he was wondering if I did then he said he wanted to tell me something and to me him at Granny's"

" oh, are you going to go" he asked.

" I don't know, should I, I want your opinion, it's your brother I'm meeting after all" I say holding his hand.

" well, did he say you can bring someone with"

" no, he didn't, but I think he just wants me there. I don't think it's anything bad, I just want to go only if you want me to"

" I would go to see what he wants, ok" I nod and we eat breakfast.

After we eat I start to get ready to go meet Liam for some reason. As i get ready I start to think of what he might ask me and what I should say.

"Luv, you almost ready" Killian asks me when he sees me stair into space.

"yeah, umm what if he asks if I know where you were" I ask him.

" tell him the truth say I was over here"

" for a second there I thought you wanted me to tell him the whole truth" I say as I grabbed my purse. Killian is going to drive me to Granny's and wait in the car until I come out.

He shook his head then opened the front door then opened the car door for me. He was such a gentleman. And I love that about him even tho I can't tell him that yet.

He gets into the car and we drive to Granny's. I go in and Killian stays in the car as he watches me walk in.

I get in and see Liam at a booth and luckily its near a window so Killian can see whats going on from the car. I walk up to him and take a seat across from him.

"thanks for meeting me, Emma"

"of course, your my best friend, why wouldn't I meet you" he shugs and we order food then her speaks.

"so do you know where my brother has been these past few months" he asks.

"yeah, I do"

"where"

"with me"

"what do you mean with you" he asks with confusion.

"me and him have been hanging out and he has been falling asleep on my couch" I said. He did not look happy to hear that I have been spending time with his brother but I don't care.

"why"

"why what"

"why are you hanging out with him, you seem to be closer with him instead of me" All that was running through my mind was that I am closer to Killian then Liam because I sleep with Killian.

I was silent then I get a text from Killian...

**K) **_you okay in there_

**E) **_yeah, I think I'm going to tell him about us_

**K)**_ are you sure, because I know how my brother can get_

**K) **_and its not pretty_

**E) **_yeah, and I also know how he can get so, I'm going to tell him._

**K) **_okay good luck_

**E) **_can you come in here please?_

Killian doesn't answer my text instead he comes through the door and sits next to me.

"you want to know why it seems like I'm closer to Killian then you" Liam nods. "I'm closer to Killian because we are in a relationship"

**I know I'm evil, I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger but I will put out the next chapter as soon as I can. I am also going to be updating A second chance today as soon as I can**

**I am also think of making a New fan fic, I have been writing a couple since the beginning of this year and I think I will release them to you guys soon. Anyway thank you for your patience with me and please send lots of love. Love you all**


	22. NOT A CHAPTER

I am so so so so sorry I have not updated in a long time but I have a good reason for. One, I've been really really busy with school and after school activities that I have had no time to write. Two, when I do write I either I do on wattpad or in my actual book.

I really hope you dont hate me for this, I am going to updating right after or even during school if I can. With lots of love from me to you.


	23. I love you

**Emma's P.O.V**

"you want to know why it seems like I'm closer to Killian then you" Liam nods. "I'm closer to Killian because we are in a relationship" I said.

"you're what" Liam says.

"we are in a relationship, and I don't care what you say because..." I look up at Killian and I can telk he is confused "...because I'm in love with him" I say.

"you're what" Killian says.

I look at him and I say " I'm i love with you" then I look back to Liam who is mortified.

"how did this happen" Liam asks.

"we don't know how it happened but I'm gld it did" Killian says and I smile.

With that, Liam gets up and walks out of granny's. I didn't know what to do with that and I could tell Killian didn't either.

We decided ti go back to my place and watch a movie. When we get there I could tell that Killian was staring at me.

"what" I asked him.

"you love me"

"yes Killian, I love you, I've been in love with you since the day I met you"

he smiled and said "I love you too"

**_A/n sorry this is a little short but I wanted to get something out. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter even tho it was short. please like and follow, I'll update as soon as I can. love frome me to you._**


	24. The apology part 1

**Emma's P.O.V**

"what" I asked him.

"you love me"

"yes Killian, I love you, I've been in love with you since the day I met you"

he smiled and said "I love you too"

The next day I wake up and Killian has his arm wrapped around me and I'm so happy when I look into his face, because I know I found the one that will last forever.

When I look over to him, sometimes I wish he could read my mind because if he could, everything would be so much easier and I wouldn't have to lie to him, but I have to for a safety. If he knew what I was hiding, he would be in danger. I can't have that happen.

I know Liam isn't too happy about it, but I am hidding something that even Killian doesn't even know I'm hiding, and if he did, he would be in danger as well, and I can't have that happen, I just can't.

" good morning swan" he says when he sees me looking at him.

" good morning, my pirate" I say.

" are you ok"

" yeah, I'm fine, it's just, I have a lot to think about, and plus, I have to get back to work soon since I've been on sick days because I did not want to leave home and so have you and you need to get back"

" yeah, you're right. I love you, though"

" I love you too, even though you are a bad influence on me, but I don't care because I am a bad influence on you as well, so what are you gonna do about it" I say.

"oh I'll show you what I'm going to do about it" he says as he grabs my face and kisses me hard but passionately. He flips me onto my back and get on top of me.

I love the way Killian asks for permission before he does anything because he doesn't want to push me iinto somethinh I don't want.The way he asks for permission is that he looks into my eyes and its like we know what each other are thinking and I love it.

**Killian P.O.V-Later** **after work.**

Me and Emma are just laying in bed when I get a call from my brother.

**Phone call:**

**K- **Hello.

**L- **Killian I'm just calling to say I'm sorry about how I reacted about you and Emma being together.

**K-** you should be.

**L-** I know and I am, I'm so so sorry.cam you and Emma meet me at granny's for dinner?

**K- **I'll talk to her.

**End of Phone call.**

"what was that about"

" that was my brother apologizing for acting like a douche and was wondering if we wanted to go to dinner with him at Granny's tonight" I tell her.

" sure, I would love to hear his apology in person"

" also, I know we've been dating for only 6 months, and I know it might be early, but he move in with me?" I ask.

" yes, and it's not too early, I think it's the perfect time, but my apartment is to small, and you live with your brother" she says.

" I was thinking we could find a place together"

" that's a great idea, I love you"

" And Aye you"


	25. Apology part 2 kinda

**Killian's P.O.V**

"what was that about"

" that was my brother apologizing for acting like a douche and was wondering if we wanted to go to dinner with him at Granny's tonight" I tell her.

" sure, I would love to hear his apology in person"

" also, I know we've been dating for only 6 months, and I know it might be early, but will you move in with me?" I ask.

" yes, and it's not too early, I think it's the perfect time, but my apartment is to small, and you live with your brother" she says.

" I was thinking we could find a place together"

" that's a great idea, I love you"

" And Aye you"

**Emma's P.O.V**

Me and Killian just agreed to move in together and I know Liam won't like it because of 2 reasons, 1: Killian is moving out and he will have to live alone and 2: It's Killian and me making it official for us being together.

I know Liam hates the fact that I'm with his brother but as my best friend he should be happy for me and being a big brother he should be happy for his brother.

He shouldn't be trying to get us to hate each other and break each others heart, don't get me wrong I love Liam but he is a pain in the ass and I am not going to leave Killian just because he is not happy about us. We are going to dinner with him tonight because I guess he wants to apologize for being an asshole.

"you ready to go Luv" Killian asks.

"yeah, are you" I ask him back.

"yeah, lets go." We get in my yellow bug and we drive down to Granny's diner for dinner with Liam. I know he wont be to thrilled about us moving in together but he will have to get over himself because we are not going to change our minds.

I love Killian and nothing is going to change that and nothing is going to change my mind about moving in with him, if Liam is so unhappy about it then that's his own problem, I don't know how I fell in love with my best friend's brother but I'm glad I did and I will never regret it.

We arrive at Granny's and I see Liam is already in there at a booth waiting for us to come, I all of a sudden stop in my tracks with I see Neal is in there as well. Killian sees the look on my face and he knows something is wrong and he knew I was frozen in fear. He puts his arm around me and tries to calm me down but I still frozen in fear, I couldn't move I was afraid Neal was going to kill me and Killian knew that. Killian forced me to face him and he made me look into his eyes.

"Hey look at me, what's wrong" He asks.

"N-Ne-Neal i-is in th-there, I-I don't kn-know what to d-do, He scares me so much, I don't want to go in there" I say trying not to cry.

"it's okay, I'll text Liam and we can go back your apartment"

"o-okay, Thank you"

**Killian's P.O.V**

I take Emma home and I text Liam saying we couldn't make it tonight, I know how much it hurts Emma to see Neal at all and when she does, she freezes in fear. I feel really bad for her but there is nothing I can do other then try to be there for her.

I don't know if Liam knows about what happens to Emma when she sees Neal, I think he just know that he was some guy that dated Emma and it just didn't work out. When it comes to my brother I know things others don't and when he says he is not in love with my girlfriend/ his best friend I know he is lying. I just hope he understands why we didn't meet him for dinner tonight.

**A/n**** I'm so sorry about how long its been since I updated, again I have been busy with life and school and I just haven't had time to update. I really hope you forgive me and I'll try to update my other story's this week. Again I am so sorry about how long it's been since I last updated and I hope you don't hate me. love from me to you **3 3


	26. chapter 24

**Killian's P.O.V**

I take Emma home and she seems a little more relaxed than she was so that's good, I love her too much to see her in pain or anything other than her happiness. She goes to her room and takes a bath, while she does that she leaves her phone on the counter and it goes off. I look to see who it's from and it's from my brother saying:

**Liam**: _we need to talk alone, I don't want Killian there because it won't end well if he's there._

**Liam**: _if you can meet me tomorrow at our spot then please come at 2:30pm you know where it is...love Liam._

All that was running through my mind was why did he want to meet her and why is he acting so strange, I know he is in love with her but why would he not want me there, I also hope that Emma doesn't get mad that I saw her text message.

When Emma gets out she comes into the living room in my boxers and a tank top and then grabs her phone. "Hey Luv, he texted you when you were in the bath, I hope you don't mind I looked at you texts" I tell her.

"I don't care but should I meet him to see what he wants?" she asks me.

"It's up to you, I would just to see what he wants"

"Okay, can you drive me there and wait in the car then we can go out for an early dinner?"

"Sounds good, but where are we meeting him"

"The woods"

"How long have you known my brother?" I ask her.

"Since my junior year of high school" she says.

"How did I not know that"

"I don't know, can we just go lay down and watch the princess bride please, I just want it to be me and you and my favorite movie of all time"

"Of course luv"

* * *

**Secrets (Emma's P.O.V) Next day.**

I know that Killian is not the happiest person when it comes to his brother and me, one reason is because Liam was the one to tell HIM that he was in love with me a long time ago, another is because Killian is very protective of me and he doesn't like to see me with another man even if we are just friends. I love Killian with all my heart and I get why he doesn't like the fact Liam is...was as close to me, I realized that me and Liam stopped being as close as we were because Killian came into my life. If I think about it I think I knew that Liam had feelings but I didn't realize it because I didn't think anyone one could actually love me like that… Until Killian.

Last night I got a text from Liam saying to meet him at our spot at 2:30pm but I still don't know for sure if I'm going, I never answered him last night. Killian was the one to find the texts from Liam because I was taking a bath and I left my phone on the counter in the kitchen, he was worried that I would be mad that he read my text message but I wasn't.

Killian thinks I should see Liam just to see what he wants and maybe things will go back to normal because as soon as Killian told me that Liam was in love with me everything changed. I just wish everything went back to normal but with a slight change (Killian and I of course).


	27. chapter 25 (secrets part 2)

**Emma's P.O.V (secrets part 2)**

I got ready and by the time I was done Killian was down out by the car waiting for me to come out. When I got into the car he smiled at me and then he drove to the edge of the forest. We get there and I get out of the car and tell him to wait there until I come back.

I get to mine and Liam's spot and he is there looking impatient, he sees me and gets up to hug me. "What did you want to meet me for?" I asked him.

"We need to talk," he says.

"Why didn't you want Killian here"

"Because he would kill me for what I'm about to tell you"

"What is it"

"You remember how I said that I wasn't in love with you anymore...why I lied because Killian was there. The truth is that I am in love with you and you being with my brother makes me really angry and all I want is you to be with me and not my brother"

"Liam...I'm but I'm in love with Killian and we are about to move in together...I… I can't. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked him.

"I was afraid plus you said when you were drunk that you were not attracted to me so I kept it inside...but do you know how much it hurts that you find my brother attractive but not me" he says.

"I'm sorry but it is what it is, I'm in love with your brother and no one can change that. You have to understand that I love Killian and only him so you are going to have to get over it because there is no way in hell I am leaving your brother for you" I say then I walk off.

I go back to the car and Killian is passed out in the driver's seat, when I open the door he opens his eyes and smiles at me. "Hey how did it go" he asks when I close the car door.

"I will tell you when we get back at the apartment," I tell him.

"Okay"

The ride back to the apartment was silent but it was calm and I liked it, I knew Killian was wondering what was going on and what me and Liam talked about but I don't want to hurt him and I don't want him to hate his brother.

"What did you and Liam talk about in the woods" he asks as soon as we get through the door.

"Nothing really important," I tell him.

"Come on Luv, tell me what happened out there"

"Nothing we just talked and he said he was sorry"

"There is something you are not telling me"

"Don't worry about it Killian please, I just want to eat junk food and watch Netflix with my boyfriend please"

"Okay"


	28. chapter 26

**Killian's P.O.V**

I knew Emma was hiding something from me and I don't want to push her into telling me but I'm worried about what Liam had told her and why she wouldn't tell me. I get it Liam is her best friend but they have been distant since Emma told Liam about our relationship, Liam is in love with my girlfriend and I don't like it because I was always second when it comes to Liam.

* * *

*next day*

Emma and I just spent time together yesterday and that's what I love about her, she loves just sitting around and spending time with the ones she loves. I love her and she says she loves me and I believe her, but whatever Liam told her yesterday it made her uneasy and I was worried that somehow my brother would take the one person that made me happy.

"Emma please tell me what's going on?" I asked her.

"Killian, it's not important, okay, so why do you want to know?" she asked.

"I want to know because whatever he said to you is making you uneasy"

"I don't want you to hate your brother"

"You wouldn't be making me hate my brother, he would be doing that himself"

Emma told me the whole conversation she had with my brother and I was pissed, of course he told her he was in love with her and for her to leave me for him and of course he didn't want me there.

"I told him that I was in love with you, that I wouldn't leave you for him ever, I kept telling him that I love you and I do. I just didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to hate him" she says as she starts to cry.

"Hey look at me...you have nothing to cry over, I love you and I'm glad you told me but why would he do this now...why would he tell you this now instead of telling you the day he realized that he had feelings for you. It's like he wants me not to be happy because he is trying to take the one person that makes me happy" I tell her.

"I make you happy?"

"Yes didn't you know that"

"I didn't realize that I made you that happy"

"Swan you are the one thing I look forward to seeing when I wake up and the last thing I want to see when I go to bed"

"Me too...why don't we look for another house that we can buy" she says with a smile on her face.

"I think that is a good idea" I tell her and then we get online to look at houses.


	29. chapter 27

**Emma's P.O.V *couple weeks later***

Killian has been staying with me most of the time since he found out what Liam and I talked about in the woods, he would only go home to get some clothes or to wash them…(he didn't want to use my washer and dryer because he wanted to use his own). I found a house the other day and I think it's the one for us, it's by the docs and has the best view of the ocean you could ever see. When Killian was young his mother would take him and Liam out sailing a lot and ever since she died that has been Killian's favorite place to be.

"Hey Luv, what are you doing" he asks when he gets home from work.

"Um so you know how we said we were wanting to get a house so we can move in together?" I asked him when he sat down next to me.

"Yeah, what about it"

"I think I found the perfect place for us to get"

"Is that so…"

"Yeah, it's by the docs and has the best view of the ocean you could ever see it also is a 4 bedroom and 2 bath with a extra bathroom down stairs, and before you say anything I know 4 bedrooms is a lot but knowing our friends they will stay quite a bit when we have them over...plus maybe down the road in the future we could use the bedrooms"

"I think that is a great idea and I know that our friends will stay quite a bit, and it's by the ocean so I think it's perfect"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I love you," he says.

"I love you too"

We go to Granny's for dinner and everything is perfect...I think back to before I even met Killian and I didn't like that life very much. After Killian became part of my life everything in ,y life somehow became better for me...don't get me wrong I do miss hanging out with Liam the way I used to but knowing his feelings for me I don't think that can ever happen until he either finds someone else to be with or he gets over whatever it is that he thinks he feels for me. I know Killian doesn't want his brother around because of the feelings that Liam has for me came into the open. I love Killian but I kinda think that Killian is taking this a little bit overboard then it should be. I know Killian is not happy at his brother and to be honest neither am I but I think we all should sit in a room and talk about everything and maybe try to go back to the way things used to be.

"Emma, are you okay?" Killian asks me.

"What, yeah why?" I asked.

"I've been saying your name over and over, what are you thinking about Darling"

"I think we should sit in a room with Liam and talk and maybe things can go back to normal"

"We can, but I really don't want to"

"I know I just think it should be good for us and him"

"Okay we can do that...you know I love you, right?" he asks.

"Yeah, and I love you more," I say.

We go back home and I'm in the bathroom getting ready for bed when I feel great strong arms around me and all I do is smile because I love it when he does this. He leads me out of the bathroom and he ends up pulling me on top of him and we fall onto the bed, it makes me giggle and he then pulls me into a sweet and passionate kiss. We kept kissing and without us even knowing it all of our clothes were on the floor, the one thing I love that he does is when he uses his hands for good use (if you know what I mean).

* * *

**Killian's P.O.V *the next day***

Emma told me yesterday that we should sit down with Liam and talk things out, I'm not happy about doing this but I'm only doing to make My Swan happy. If this is the only way Emma will leave me alone about me and Liam's relationship then it's what I'm going to do, and I know Emma wants things to go back to normal but I don't think that is going to be as easy as she thinks.

Emma is laying in my arms and she looks so peaceful sleeping, I don't want to wake her so I just sit there watching her sleep. About a half an hour later she starts to wake up and she then looks up at me and smiles. "Were you watching me sleep?" she asks.

"No...maybe...yeah" I tell her.

"Well I love you so I won't yell at you for it...but what have I told you about watching me and how long have you been watching me sleep?"

"I know and for about a half an hour"

"Killian"

"What you looked so peaceful and beautiful and I woke up and I didn't want to wake you so I just watched as you slept in my arms"

"You're sweet and I love you"

"I love you too"


	30. chapter 28

**Emma's P.O.V**

Today I was planning to meet up with Liam and Killian to talk about everything and I hope things will eventually go back to normal. Killian doesn't think anything will be the same but I have hope that it will and if Liam can get over his thing for me then everything can go back to the way it was just with me and Killian together and not having Liam try to break us apart. I miss having my best friend around but if it came down to choosing who to have around then I would pick the love of my life (Killian).

When I got out of the shower I could smell that Killian made brunch and so I quickly got dressed and ran to the kitchen for food. I love him so much and I'm so glad that we are going to move in together, I enter the kitchen and Killian's back is facing me so I go up behind him and wrap my arms around him and all he does is smile.

"Hello there, Luv" he says, turning to face me.

"Hey there handsome" I say back to him.

"How was your shower?"

"A little lonely but as soon as I got out I smelled whatever you were cooking and so I got dressed as fast as I could to see you and eat"

"Well maybe I will join you next time"

"Maybe you should but who would make Brunch?" I asked with a pouty face.

"That's true I guess I'll just have to join you tonight then" he says.

"I guess you will...thank you for the food, I love you"

"I love you too, my love"

After brunch we went to the living room and watched our show that we love so much called 'Gray's Anatomy' and I'm obsessed with this show and I love seeing all the blood and guts, Killian on the other hand does not he just loves the drama in it between the characters. We sit there watching about 5 or 6 episodes and every time he thought I wasn't paying attention to him he would grab my hand and just stare at me. I love him so much and I don't know what I would do without him in my life, I kinda hate Liam for keeping Killian from me all these years but I do understand why he thought he should have kept him from me but I'm still pretty pissed off. I know why Liam didn't want me to get to know Killian and that's because 1) he is in love with me 2) he thought I would fall for Killian and not him and spend most of my time with Killian and not him as well.

"It's about lunch time should we meet Liam or wait till dinner?" I asked Killian after I looked at the time.

"I don't care, I just want to get it over and done with" he says to me.

"You really don't want to do this do you"

"Not really but I will for you"

"Why?"

"Because I love you and you just want to make things right and I want what you want"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"I love you too, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to" I tell him.

"No, if you go then I'm going, I'm not making the mistake again of letting you go by yourself, okay?" he asks, holding me as close as he can to himself.

"Okay, I just want everything to go back to the way it was other than me not knowing you and stuff like that, I just want my friend back and I want you to have your brother back"

"My brother and I most likely won't go back to the way things were because he told me before I met you that he was going to make his best friend fall in love with him one way or another, when he told me that I got pissed because you can't make someone who is not attracted to you fall in love with you, it's just not right. So my brother and I won't go back to the way it was because our relationship changed the day he told me that, then when I met you I could see why he was in love with you and then I fell in love with you"

"I'm sorry but I just want to at least be in the same room as him without things being weird"

"Okay, we can do that"

"I love you" I tell him.

"I love you too," he says.

"Oh before I forget I bought the house, I paid first and last month's rent and we can move in as soon as possible"

"Are you serious"

"Yeah, are you mad"

"No, not at all, we're about to move in together"

"Yeah"


End file.
